Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Potter Meets Evans
Summary: Started before the 6th book came out. Set after the 5th book. Basically my version of the 6th book. R&R please!
1. Weasley's Wacky Wizard Wheezes

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch

**A/N: Okay, I know, you're all wondering—green flame torch? That's in the past, it's the Half-Blood Prince, woman! Yes, I know. But this particular story I started BEFORE HBP came out—it's set after the fifth book, basically my version of what the 6th book would be like (although obviously it won't be as long as the sixth book). So, although some of it isn't true to the books (like Mr. Malfoy still roams free; Ron doesn't know about the time turner from the third book, etc.), I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, unfortunately. **

**Chapter One**

_Weasley's Wacky Wizard Wheezes _

Harry heaved a sigh. He was still quite downcast about the death of his godfather and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. But Black had turned out innocent. Harry still remembered the first time he had met him. It was his third year at Hogwarts, and Harry had heard the truth about his innocence, and in turn, Peter Pettigrew's (who also coincidentally happened to be one of Harry's best friends, Ron's, pet rat Scabbers) guilt. No. Sirius Black died because of him, because he was stupid enough to believe that what he saw in a dream Lord Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of the century who had killed his parents, had planted in his mind all because Professor Snape had refused to give him any more Occlumency lessons because he had invaded in on Snape's worst memory. And now Sirius was dead.

Harry was spending the remainder of the summer at the Burrow, home to the Weasleys. He had not slept at all that night, tossing and turning at these thoughts, thinking about how differently things would be if he hadn't gone to the Ministry of Magic to save a man who was not in distress. Now that it was daybreak, he couldn't stand it any longer. He climbed out of his own bed and walked over to Ron's.

"Ron, wake up! Get up! Get UP!"

"Huh?"

"Ron, get up. I have an idea. Why don't we get dressed, sneak downstairs, and surprise your mum by having breakfast ready by the time they all come downstairs?" Harry was anxious to get his mind on a happier note.

Ron yawned and said, "Well, alright, then, I'm awake now anyway."

However, when they got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley had beaten them there. Bacon was frying on its own in a pan, eggs sizzled away without being touched, orange juice mixed itself, coffee, which apparently had decided to begin making itself at a very early hour, was ready, and the toast, which had buttered itself, sat ready to be eaten.

Mrs. Weasley, who sat at the kitchen table, reading the _Daily Prophet _and drinking some of the self-prepared coffee, looked up when the boys walked into the room.

"Ah. Early birds! Would you boys mind setting the table?"

"Yes, mum."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, yes, and set six places. Hermione should be coming any time now. She'll be joining us in breakfast."

"Hermione's coming?" both Harry and Ron shouted. Then, there was a knock at the back door. Harry and the Ron scrambled to answer it. Together, they opened the door, and there stood Hermione. They both began to hug her. In turn, she gave them both a swift kiss on the cheek. Ron turned beet red.

Pink herself, Hermione explained, "My parents went to a dental convention for the rest of the summer, so they had me send an owl town nights ago, asking if I could stay for the rest of the summer and, you know, tag along to Diagon Alley and be escorted to the Hogwarts Express."

"Here, we'll help you with your stuff. We'll be a couple of bellhops." Harry beamed. He, too, was a bit flustered with the kiss, but not in a nervous way.

"Bellhops? What the heck are bellhops?" exclaimed Ron. Both Harry and Hermione keeled over in laughter. "What did I say?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them. "Hello Hermione. What's so funny?"

"That's what I'd like to know. All I did was ask them what a bellflop is, and they started laughing like a couple of hyenas," accused Ron.

Still giggling, Harry apologized, "Sorry, Ron. It was just the way you said it."

"Yeah, Ron, it was just the look on your face. You have every right to ask what a bellhop is," agreed Hermione.

"That reminds me," said Ron rather sarcastically, "How's _spew_ going?"

"S.P.E.W.! The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! And, in fact, Ginny has agreed to join!"

Ron sniggered. Harry decided to grab her suitcase and carry it up to Ginny's, Ron's younger sister's, room before an argument broke out. When he came back downstairs, though, everyone was in a particularly cheery mood at the thought of breakfast.

Three weeks later, Mrs. Weasley proposed they take their annual trip to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. "You _will_ be off on the train in two days." So, with the help of a little Floo Powder, they, which included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, traveled to Diagon Alley straight after breakfast.

Having arrived at their destination, the group split up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed to Malkin's to buy Mr. Weasley some new robes. Mrs. Weasley stated, "Arthur's old ones are torn and frayed. He's been saving for months, and now I do believe he's got enough Sickles…"

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, meanwhile, bought necessary school supplies for the upcoming year. They also did a bit of window shopping. Anxious to see what new broomstick would be presented, Harry, with the others on his heels, headed for the Quidditch supplies shop. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a sign that read:

**Weasley's**

WACKY

_Wizard_

Wheezes


	2. A Relative of the Enemy

**Chapter 2**

_A Relative of the Enemy_

"So Fred and George _did_ find a place here in Diagon Alley, then?" Harry looked impressed.

"Guess so. Only thing we heard from 'um is that they had their own place now, and would stop by occasionally. Mum had a _fit._ Dad, on the other hand, though it good that they found something they enjoy doing. Wish I could say the same about Percy…" There was silence for a few moments. Harry thought it best to change the subject as soon as possible.

"So, er, let's give the twins' shop a visit, eh, and then head on to the Quidditch Supplies Shop."

Ron said quickly, "Sounds good." Ginny and Hermione agreed, though the latter was somewhat more anxious to hurry up so that they could proceed on to Flourish and Blott's.

"I want to do a bit of reading on the books we buy before the term begins."

"She means she wants to see how quickly she can memorize the lot before we reach the platform," muttered Ron to Harry. But Ginny heard.

After glaring at him for a moment or two, she lectured, "Really, Ron, Hermione's your friend! Friends don't tease each other."

Ron choked, "Just whose side are you on?"

"Hermione's," Ginny said flatly.

Harry, who had had enough of the siblings' catfights, asked impatiently, "Well, are we going inside, or not?"

Fred and George hailed them as soon as they walked into the shop.

"So," Fred said excitedly as he patted Harry on the back. "Our sponsor, brother, sister, and their friend have come to visit our shop!" As he talked, he didn't realize just how hard he was hugging Hermione.

"Can't – breathe," she squeaked hoarsely. As he let go of her, it was George's turn to embrace her. But she held him back.

"If I've hugged one twin, I've hugged the other," she concluded, thinking it was probably safest. Nearly everyone laughed. However, Ginny, who was occupied with something she was watching outside, did not.

"Malfoy and his family are approaching!" she hissed. Fred peered out the window, too. It was true. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Narcissa, and Harry's, Hermione's, and the Weasleys' worst enemy (beside Lord Voldemort, though Harry though he may even like _him_ better), their son, Draco, who was in Slytherin House and hated the lot of them in return, were clearly heading toward the front door of the shop. George flicked his wand, and the sign on the door that had seconds before read "open" now read "closed." But that didn't stop the Malfoys from barging in.

"So what's all this about? How did your parents get the money for you to open a shop? Your father looked no less shabby at work than usual…" remarked Mr. Malfoy coldly, looking directly at the twins. Every single person in their little group went red with fury, but Mr. Malfoy continued.

"I supposed, then, your parents are starving themselves in order to pay rent."

Draco sniggered. "And, to top it all off, you've invited that filthy mudblood to come see…" added Draco.

That had done it. Harry had his wand aimed at Draco and Mr. Malfoy, and was about to shout "Stupefy!" when Mrs. Malfoy said in a quiet, nasty, drawling voice, similar to her son's, "Shame, shame. Attacking your own uncle and cousin." Everyone's attention turned toward her. Even Harry lowered his wand.

He said in an annoyed tone, "What are you playing at? Uncle Vernon and Dudley are miles from here!" Even Mr. Malfoy and Draco seemed to have no idea what she meant.

"Ah. But didn't your dear Dumbledore tell you? Lily Potter had not one but _two_ sisters. Petunia and…Narcissa."

**Hope you like the story so far! Review, please!**


	3. Narcissa's Story

**Chapter 3**

_Narcissa's Story_

Everyone, including the Malfoys, gasped. Draco had a horrible expression on his face, but at least for once it wasn't a smirk.

"Do you mean to say, mother, that that—that _person_—is my cousin?"

"I'm afraid so, Draco."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked just about as happy about being related to Harry as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. But at least Harry could be sure that _they_ weren't Death Eaters (people who are followers of Lord Voldemort).

"Why didn't you tell me, Narcissa? I could have handled the…_horror_."

"Yes, well, dear, there's another piece to the puzzle…I mean, I'm sure you could have put two and two together on your own, but…"

"But…what?"

"I'm muggle-born," she whispered frightfully.

"You're—you're—_what_?" asked Draco, eyes wide. It horrified him to think that after five years of teasing Hermione because she was muggle-born, calling her names like, "mudblood," his own mother was one. However, Hermione found it hard to sustain her giggles when she thought about this.

"Shut up, mud—just, shut up!" he yelled. Hermione ceased at once.

Harry, who had been shocked into silence, spoke up, "But why didn't someone like Dumbledore or Aunt Petunia _tell_ me?"

"Dumbledore had his own reasons. My sister, however, considered me just as much as a disgrace to the family as Lily. Besides, I heard she didn't even tell you the truth about your own parents' death, so what do you expect?"

"Well, I refuse to call you 'aunt' and 'uncle,'" replied Harry, just as stiffly.

"Don't bother! We're leaving!" shouted Mr. Malfoy furiously.

"Not so fast!" Harry suddenly yelled. "I want to hear some details now that I know."

"What details are there? Your mother, unfortunately, was my sister, which makes me, even more unfortunately, your aunt."

"Aunt Petunia may have loathed my mum, but at least she mentioned her!"

"Fine. I'll—erm—tell you. But it'll be short and snappy, and I don't want to be asked questions that will be time consuming to answer.

"Back when I was ten years old, Lily got her letter to Hogwarts. Everyone but Petunia was ecstatic. Even I was happy for my big sister. That night, Petunia left the dinner table early to go to her room, no doubt jealous that her little sister was a witch and she wasn't. Being the cheery little 10-year-old that I was, I too excused myself from the table and climbed the stairs to Petunia's bedroom in order to stand up for Lily." At this point, half the people in the room were snorting.

Harry asked, "What has this got to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there!" Narcissa barked. "Once I reached her bedroom, she began to try to reel me in on some play to get revenge on Lily. I was so upset that I ran away. And I stayed away for about a year, until an owl brought me my letter in the forest where I was hiding, all alone. Apparently the Hogwarts staff had known where I was all along.

"Petunia doesn't like me first because I'm a witch, the same reason she hated Lily, second because I ran away from home and got her on our parents' bad side—I suppose they figured she was the reason I ran away—and third because later she found, nosy as she is, that I may have joined forces…with the Dark Side."

It was then that the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped inside.

"What are _you_ doing in my sons' shop?" Mr. Weasley bellowed at the Malfoys.

This seemed to be what sent Lucius Malfoy over the top. In any case, he was shaking with rage.

"Crucio!" Wand pointed directly at Harry, Lucius Malfoy, who might just as well have had steam emerging from his ears, shouted the Cruciatus Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses. Harry screamed a scream that it seemed he had only emitted on a few rare occasions before, and he twitched and shook from the enormous pain he was experiencing. Collapsing to the floor, his body immediately began to curl up in a ball.

"Expelliarmus!" Mr. Weasley shouted, disarming Mr. Malfoy and therefore halting the curse. Harry was still shaking a bit, and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione rushed to his side.

"Lucius, I have reason to throw you to the dementors!" Mr. Weasley yelled.


End file.
